1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sweat-absorbent liners for headwear and, more particularly, to a disposable sweat-absorbent liner for effectively preventing sweat and debris from running into a user's eyes or staining their headwear.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been common to have a variety of sweatbands positioned within headwear for absorbing sweat on the forehead of an individual during sporting activities such as golf, tennis or baseball and/or outdoor activities. Typically, such sweatbands are a part of a cap, hat or sun visor. These sweatbands are usually made of a moisture absorbing material to absorb the sweat on the forehead of an individual to prevent it from rolling down the face. Unfortunately, the moisture absorbing qualities of the materials used are not always suitable for absorbing excessive amounts of sweat generated during high energy activities.
Furthermore, such sweatbands lining the lower inside portion of the headwear are also supposed to prevent the head of the user from directly contacting the material of the hat or cap. These sweatbands are rarely completely effective in preventing moisture from migrating into the material of the hat or cap itself. The headwear, unless constructed of moisture impervious materials such as solid plastic as would be true of a protective helmet, is thus likely to become rapidly stained by sweat, oil, grease and dirt and thus rendered unattractive. A stained hat or cap may thus be discarded well before the end of its useful lifetime. It is, therefore, desirable to have additional means for protecting a hat or cap from the migration of moisture and other contaminants through the sweatband into the material of the hat or cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,162 to Yanagihara discloses a perspiration absorbing pad capable of easily preventing clothes from being stained with perspiration. The pad includes a body made of a material which is thin, has softness, stretching properties and flexibility and is excellent in moisture absorbing properties, the body having sufficient dimensions to cover any portion of the clothes which is subject to a stain of perspiration, an active adhesive applied to one surface of the body, and a release paper covering the adhesive coated surface. The pad is usable as a disposable pad. Unfortunately, this prior art example does protect a user's hat from damage caused by perspiration while wearing the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,277 to McConville discloses an improved sweat band. The sweat band includes an elastic band adapted to fit around a user's head and a length of sponge cloth intermittently attached along spaced apart locations to the elastic band. Only the ends and spaced apart segments of the strips are attached to the elastic band, therefore allowing the elastic band to stretch without being restricted by the inelastic sponge material. In the preferred embodiment, a tubular fabric wrap surrounds the elastic band and the length of sponge cloth to provide additional absorption and also to provide comfort to the user. Unfortunately, this prior art example does protect a user's hat from damage caused by perspiration while wearing the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,932 to Brown discloses a forehead perspiration collector and discharger constructed primarily of various sizes of vinyl or rubber tubing. The larger sized tube of the device having absorption apertures rests upon the wearer's forehead for taking in perspired fluids whereby the smaller tubes direct any contained excess fluids out to the rear discharge site. An elastic cord is joined to sliding cord retainers which rides over the tubular sides of the device which serves as an adjustable enclosure for securing to a wearer's head. Unfortunately, this prior art example does protect a user's hat from damage caused by perspiration while wearing the hat.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable absorbent liner for headwear and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides hat wearers with an effective means of protecting their skin and headwear from the sometimes detrimental effects of perspiration.
The present invention provides an effective barrier between the wearer's forehead and the eyes during critical moments at 90 degrees plus temperatures, especially when the person is unable to wipe their brow, which could result in a botched play in the game or even worse, an injury that could have been avoided while working with power equipment. Being soft and gentle, the disposable liner is extremely comfortable to wear, providing users with absorbent cushioning about the head area. As a result, bumps and rashes that result from chafing can virtually be eliminated.
Furthermore, by providing an effective barrier between the wearer's head and the hat, use of the present invention alleviates the problem of stains and soils that result from sweating. Because of this, use of the apparatus can advantageously and effectively extend the life of the garment and save the user considerable amounts of money in replacement costs.